


The Clap-clap Dance

by UrsaeMinoris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship, Garrison trio, Gen, Memes, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shenanigans, Silly Humor, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaeMinoris/pseuds/UrsaeMinoris
Summary: Chapter 1 : the Clap-clap DanceThe garrison trio decides to play a prank on Keith.---"If you don't need me, I'll be on the training deck", mocked Lance. "Quiznack, that guy is sooo annoying. Always playing the good student to hog Shiro's attention. Ugh"To be fair, Keith didn't need to do much to get Shiro's attention, Pidge thought. Those two seemed pretty close from the beginning. Nor did Keith train to earn Shiro's approval. The one always seeking Shiro's praise was rather Lance. But she had to admit that anyone wanting to train so early in the morning, just after breakfast, deserved a bit of bad-mouthing."I don't understand that he doesn't get sick, training just after eating" observed Hunk, stirring grumpily the rest of his morning  food goo with his spork."Pfff, I bet he doesn't even really train", grumbled Lance, folding his arms. "It's all just for show. Still, it would be funny if he got to the training deck and the Gladiator just flipped him off or something. Or just... started clap-clap-dancing !" He giggled, Hunk burst out laughing and Pidge couldn't help joining in.---Chapter 2 : PaybackKeith has a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy reading this, as it was quite fun to write.  
> English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta reader, so : sorry if it’s a bit awkward at times !  
> Feel free to comment here or on tumblr ([ https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/) : [The clap-clap dance](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/172491210568/the-clap-clap-dance)), I’d love to hear what you thought !

Keith stand up and put his empty bowl in the space dishwasher. He stretched nonchalantly.

" If you don't need me, I'll be on the training deck", he told Shiro.

"Sure" replied the team leader. "We'll see you at mission planning in a varga. And, Keith ? Don't push yourself too hard. We still have a long quintant ahead of us."

Keith just answered with a smile and went on his way.

Allura, Coran and Shiro got up and exited the kitchen too, already discussing strategy.

 

\--

" _If you don't need me, I'll be on the training deck_ ", mocked Lance. "Quiznack, that guy is sooo annoying. Always playing the good student to hog Shiro's attention. Ugh"

To be fair, Keith didn't need to do much to get Shiro's attention, Pidge thought. Those two seemed pretty close from the beginning. Nor did Keith train to earn Shiro's approval. The one always seeking Shiro's praise was rather Lance. But she had to admit that anyone wanting to train so early in the morning, just after breakfast, deserved a bit of bad-mouthing.

"I don't understand that he doesn't get sick, training just after eating" observed Hunk, stirring grumpily the rest of his morning food goo with his spork.

"Pfff, I bet he doesn't even really train", grumbled Lance, folding his arms. "It's all just for show. Still, it would be funny if he got to the training deck and the Gladiator just flipped him off or something. Or just... started clap-clap-dancing !" He giggled, Hunk burst out laughing and Pidge couldn't help joining in.

 

Clap-clap-dancing was a reference to a meme that had been super popular for a while, back on Earth ; a video that had gone viral, where people pranked a friend with an impromptu and very silly dance, in the middle of a mall, while a crazy pop song was blasting in the loudspeakers. Soon enough, virtually everyone knew the song and associated choreography.

Back at the Garrison, the song had even had been banned campus-wide after some cadets had found a way to hack into the garrison's announcement system and had it play on the whole base's loudspeakers. The instigators were never caught, but Pidge knew that Matt had been part of it.

 

And suddenly, an idea hit Pidge.

"Actually... I could make that happen."

"Whaaat ?" exclaimed Lance.

"Well... I do have the video on my computer. And the song. Reprogramming the Gladiator to do the dance shouldn't be hard."

Hunk's eyes started sparkling. "Oh, oh, and we could blast the sound from the training room's loudspeakers, no problem. We could even use the additional Gladiators to make more of a crowd !"

"And the lights and holographic projectors !!!" Pidge added excitedly. There was just so much potential !

Lance sprang up from his chair, almost _jumping up and down with excitement :_ "Holy cow, we HAVE to do this !!!"

 

\---

 " He’s coming, _he’s coming_!" Lance whispered enthusiastically.

" Hush ! He’ll hear us ! "

" No, not as long as the mike is off !"

They were hidden as well as they could, lying on their bellies, up in the training deck’s monitoring room. The bay window didn’t do much to cover them, but someone not looking up intently shouldn't notice them. From there, they had a perfect vantage point over the room, and access to the control console.

 

Surely enough, they could hear footsteps approaching. Pidge cocked an eyebrow : it sounded like two sets of footsteps, actually.

" We could try up to level 5, if we team up, I think", said Shiro while entering the room. Keith hummed in agreement.

Lance made a frustrated noise. " Quiznack ! Shiro’s with him !"

" Abort ! Abort !!!" hissed Hunk frantically.

" Never !" retorted Pidge, while slamming on the enter key of her laptop.

 

The training deck went dark for a few seconds, causing Keith and Shiro to look around for the source of the disturbance. Then, the song started playing, and the holo projectors displayed colored lights sweeping across the room.

Startled, the black and red paladins immediately got back to back in a fighting stance ; Keith had already activated his bayard. They both jumped when five Gladiators came down from the ceiling, and Shiro’s mechanical hand lit up.

 

Lance grunted and dragged a hand across his face : "Why do they have to be so extra ?"

But the lyrics of the song had already started, and the Gladiators began their silly choreography.

Shiro relaxed immediately and started laughing louder than they had ever heard him.

"What ?!" blurted Keith out, frustrated.

 

"Quick ! We have to come down ! " snapped Pidge. She ran to the lift, followed closely by her friends.

When they reached the deck, Keith was sulking, arms folded, but Shiro was still chuckling. He waved at them when he spotted them. They cheered, and started dancing with the robots. To their astonishment, Shiro did join the choreography ! He playfully nudged Keith’s shoulder. "Come on ! I know you know that one !"

 

Just at that instant, the doors opened, and a panicked Coran entered : "What is this ?! What is happening ?"

Keith shrugged. " We got clap-clap-danced…"

" You what ?!"

" Clap-clap-dance, Coran !" repeated Lance. "You have to learn it !"

The altean lifted his brow, an amused grin tugging his lips : "Is this… a party ?"

" Exactly ! " claimed Lance.

"Why don’t you join us ?" suggested Shiro.

"Why, I have to call the princess first ! She loves to dance !" replied the man, activating his coms.

 

Pidge run to her computer to put on a playlist, so that it didn’t simply stop at the end of the song. When Allura arrived, Shiro had actually managed to get Keith to dance too. And before Allura could hesitate, Coran took her by the hand and waltzed with her across the room. She couldn’t help a delighted laugh, and it was the sweetest sound Coran had heard since waking up from the cryopod.


	2. Payback !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a plan.  
> \--  
> Keith drank some more, and continued a few stretch moves. There was something he wanted to discuss with Shiro, but he wasn’t sure how to approach the conversation.
> 
> “….Shiro ?”  
> “Hmm ?”  
> “About that prank. I...I thought of something.”  
> Shiro stopped his exercises to give Keith his full attention. “What do you mean ?”  
> “Payback”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for a second chapter on this fic, so there you go !  
> I hope you enjoy !  
> It's set in season 2, between "Eye of the Storm" and "The Blade of Marmora".  
> Comment are welcome here or on tumblr ( <https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/> : [Payback !](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/173416974788/payback) !

«End training sequence. »

The Gladiator deactivated, and Keith tried to catch his breath. That would do for now. He was up to level 4, still not very high in comparison to Allura, but he was improving at last. He started stretching with a satisfied sigh. His body was aching with exhaustion (and a few bruises), but it was a good feeling : he had gotten ridden from some of the tension that had been running through him. And lately, he really, _really_ needed that.

 

« Good work, Keith ! »

Keith turned around. Shiro was standing near the entrance door. Keith had been so focused on his fight that he hadn’t noticed he was watching.

Not good, Keith thought while accepting the towel and hydration pouch Shiro was holding out to him. That meant in a real fight he wouldn’t have noticed an enemy approaching, and Shiro hadn’t even tried to sneak up on him. He frowned, while taking a sip of his drink. Shiro immediately picked up his shift of mood, because he always did.

“Everything ok ?”

“Just… stuff to improve.” He huffed and nodded towards the Gladiator. “At least this time, I didn’t have to dance.”

Shiro chuckled. “You don’t even dance that bad, when you give yourself a chance.”

Keith glared, but this only earned him a fond smile from his friend.

 

Shiro started doing warm up exercises, and Keith realized he had been waiting for his turn with the Gladiator. The space juice and towel he had given Keith were probably what he had brought for himself. Typical. Well then, Keith would have to fetch a fresh towel and drink for Shiro.

Keith drank some more, and continued a few stretch moves. There was something he wanted to discuss with Shiro, but he wasn’t sure how to approach the conversation.

 

“….Shiro ?”

“Hmm ?”

“About that prank. I...I thought of something.”

Shiro stopped his exercises to give Keith his full attention. “What do you mean ?”

“Payback”.

Shiro sighed. He straightened up and put his hands on his hips, all solemn and leader-like : “Keith, we’re in the middle of a war. Zarkon could attack us at any moment. We cannot...”

Keith crossed his arms, giving him a very unimpressed look. Shiro wasn’t able to hold his composure very long. He let out a quiet little laugh.

“Ok. I’m listening.”

 

\---

 

Coran finished the magnetic strapping around Pidge’s wrist. She had sprained it during last mission, but with the altean medical brace, it should be better soon.

“There you are, number five. You should be fine in a quintant or two if you give it some rest.”

She frowned at the brace, wiggled her fingers and tested the amplitude of movement she still had, clearly assessing how much it would hinder her for typing.

“Thanks, Coran”, she muttered, disgruntled.

Lance and Hunk were hovering nearby, worried for their friend.

“Hold on, Lance, let me scan you !”

He had set up these routine post-mission check-ups after he had discovered that some of the paladins would either avoid to mention some injuries, or straight up not realize they were wounded under the effect of adrenaline.

He turned his head towards the worst offenders on this : the red and black paladins were standing back, whispering. That was suspicious : he would have expected them to be around too, when he treated Pidge. And they had been at first, but once they knew it was nothing serious, they had retreated to a corner of the room. Also, usually Keith would always volunteer to get scanned first (or after anyone needing medical help) so that he could be released from the infirmary as soon as possible.

This _could_ mean that he was hurt and waited until the others were away to mention it. It would also explain why Shiro stayed at his side.

He kept an eye on the red paladin while scanning Hunk. Keith was leaning against a cot, but that was a pretty classic pose for him. It didn’t look like he had trouble standing or anything of the sort.

The med-scans showed that both Lance and Hunk were unharmed, thanks the Ancients. He waved them off, and they hurried after Pidge, who had already exited the room.

 

Time to see what was up with the red and black paladins.

“Your turn, now, number four !” he exclaimed cheerfully, while approaching them and pointing his med-scan towards Keith before he could protest. Yet he didn’t flinch or even tense up like he would have if he had been hurt. He actually seemed quite relaxed, a small smile tugging at his lips. And indeed the readings didn’t show anything concerning.

“Well...” It was hard to keep the surprise from his voice. “A little bruised and battered, but otherwise you seem to be fine.”

 

Maybe Shiro was the one hurt then. He was standing up straight without need of any support and didn’t seem in pain. But then, the team leader was sadly pretty good at hiding that sort of things.

For this one, Coran knew better than pointing a medical device at him without warning. He didn’t want to trigger a panic response.

“Is that ok if I scan you too, Shiro ?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

But, again, the readings didn’t show anything special.

“You’re clear, too !”

“Great.”

But the paladins didn’t make any move to leave. Coran waited to see if there was something they wanted from him.

Shiro smiled at Keith, which prompted him to start : “Coran, we were thinking maybe you could…well, help us with this uh… project…?”

Well, if the head and right arm of Voltron needed his help, he, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, was willing to do his best.

 

\---

 

The training drones were swirling around them faster and faster, shooting from all directions, but so far none of the paladins had gotten touched. They had gotten _a lot_ better at this  exercise. Which was fortunate, considering the dangers they were exposed to in combat.

 

After a while, the drones stopped spinning.

“Training level 6 complete.” said a synthetic voice, while the bots  retreated back in their storage space.

“That was better.” said Allura through the monitoring room's mike.

Everyone in the team breathed a sigh in relief.  Shiro congratulated the m :

“Well done, everyone ! We can have a short break !”

 

The group dispersed, hydrating and discussing the exercise.

Allura came down to debrief with Shiro and prepare for the next activity.

But before anyone could actually relax, the proximity alarms started blaring, resulting in a concert of groans and moans.

A holoscreen opened up, showing Coran's worried face from the bridge :

“We have an intruder on board !”

A holographic plan appeared, with a luminous white cross representing the intruder moving in one of the upper decks.

“But how ?” protested Pidge. “We secured _everything_ after Ulaz' boarding !”

But there was no time for discussion : “Go, go, go !” prompted Shiro.

Keith was already on the move. They all followed in his trail, including Allura who grabbed her combat staff.

“At least, we're already suited up !” exclaimed Lance, summoning his bayard.

“Intruder on level 6 !” announced Coran over the comms. He started broadcasting a plan of the castle with the location of the target to their helmets. The paladins themselves also appeared on the map, as color-coded dots.

 

They had to ride an elevator and after several corridors, they closed in with the intruder. Keith was still in lead, and he entered the room first.

“Here !” he grunted.

They all joined him in the center of a big room with a high ceiling supported by pillars. No one was to be seen.

“Where is he ?!” cried out Pidge, frustrated. On their visors, the dot was still in the middle of the room. Keith, however, had sheathed his bayard and crossed his arms, a coy smile on his lips. That tipped Lance off.

“Wait, I know that room !” he realized.

Allura started : “It's the...”

 

At that moment, something very weird happened : they all started falling upwards !

Pidge managed to use her bayard like a grappling hook on  one of the pillars to sto p her fall, bu t the rest of the team went down with a general  s cream and… a big splash !

“...swimming pool.” finished Allura, dryly, when she resurfaced.

Keith resurfaced too, letting out a chuckle.

“THAT WAS YOUR FAULT ?!” exclaimed Lance, splashing him with water. Keith promptly fought back. Hunk got splattered too in the process and joined the battle.

 

Pidge used her jetpack to come slowly down to solid ground. “The gravity just switched direction.”, she asserted.

Just in front of her, she saw Shiro standing by the door, grinning at her. By the door, where the gravity switch was. He had somehow avoided crashing, probably using his jetpack too.

 

“ _You_ inverted the g ravity !” she accused, to what Shiro responded with a quiet laugh.

“Yes,” explained the princess, swimming to reach the pool deck. “This is how you use the swimming pool. The other side of the room is used for receptions.”

This captured Hunk's attention enough for him to stop hurling water at his teammates. “Oooh, of course, there's no up and down in space ! That's all artificial gravity ! But then, how does the water stay in the pool when the gravity is reversed ?”

“There is a special gravity field for the water, of course” elaborated Coran over the comms, while a holoscreen showing his smug face appeared. “The water ceiling makes this reception room particularly striking !”

But Hunk wasn't really listening anymore, too busy retaliating a combined sneak attack Keith and Lance had pulled of when he had been looking away.

 

Allura lifted herself out of the pool, sitting on the deck with her legs still in the water.

“I do _no_ _t_ think it's a good idea to play here now. Coran ? What if Zarkon attacks ?”

“Don't worry, princess” reassured Shiro, while coming closer to the pool. “if we get attacked, we'll be ready. We're even suited up.”

“Yeah, about that….” said Lance, as the water fight had subdued a bit. “it's nice and all to be in the pool...but with the armors we don't even feel the water ! Not fun...”

“Well if you want, I prepared swimwear and towels for each of you in the changing rooms” exclaimed Coran, “just behind the door over there !”

Allura sighed, worried. “But Coran, then we _won't_ be ready in case of attack !”

“Coran and I will be on the watch. It will be okay.” assured Shiro, crouching down near the princess and giving her a reassuring smile.

“You're not coming ?” asked Keith, a bit disappointed, while swimming towards them.

“Maybe another time.” promised Shiro.

But Keith would have none of it. He reached out and grabbed Shiro's elbow, and managed to drag his friend into the pool.

 

“Hey, watch out !” exclaimed Lance, as this resulted on Allura getting doused. She sighed.

“I'm fine. As you said : we don't feel the water with our armor on.”

“Yeah, about that.” replied Lance, while getting out of the pool. “I'm going to change ! Wanna come ?” Realizing how this just sounded, he blushed and corrected : “I mean, do you want to change into your swimsuit ? I can keep watch so that no one enters.” He puffed out his chest and tried a cocky smile, but he also managed to get a deeper shade of red at the mention of Allura in a swimsuit.

“There are separate cabins for that, Lance.” she replied, but she did get up.

“Oh, great, then we can get change together ! I… I mean, we can change at the same time ! In different cabins !” He got so flustered that he just sped in direction of the changing room before she could see more of his face.

 

Back in the pool, where the second water fight initiated by Keith and Shiro had calmed down, Hunk grunted at Lance's awkward behavior. He looked at Shiro :

“Can we… Shall we change too ? Is that ok ?”

Shiro hesitated, exchanged a look with Keith… and realized he hadn't seen him so relaxed in quite a while.

“Sure. We could all use a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun ! :)  
> I love feedback, so feel free to comment here or on tumblr ( <https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/> : [Payback !](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/173416974788/payback) !

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the clap-clap-dance meme as some kind of line dance where you clap your hands a lot.  
> Then I checked to see if there were videos called clap-clap-dance and found this and... yeah, that’s the dance they’re doing, I’m fine with that !: [the clap clap dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TQxoXQTJrg)  
> But like, to some obnoxious pop song.


End file.
